


Sunday Bloody Sunday

by roelliej



Series: Eight Days A Week [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Saturday and Harry knew what was about to come. It happened every Saturday since he and Ginny split up, and although he hated it at first, he now realised that he was addicted. He couldn’t stop. Harry stared at his watch. Nearly midnight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Bloody Sunday

Harry was on his bed, wide awake, although he was as tired as fuck. He and Ron had worked on that Dementors-assignment for fourteen hours straight and it was still a mystery why it had attacked that Muggle-girl in downtown London.  
  
Although the case bothered him, it was something else that prevented him to rest. It was Saturday and Harry knew what was about to come. It happened every Saturday since he and Ginny split up, and although he hated it at first, he now realised that he was addicted. He couldn’t stop. Harry stared at his watch. _Nearly midnight._  
  
Harry got distracted as he heard someone entering his bedroom. His heart skipped a beat, and his cock slowly started to lengthen. _Punctual as ever_. He lay still, pretending he was asleep –looking forward to his body being pampered.  
  
Harry heard a soft whisper, and immediately his head started to spin. He saw images of someone on top of him, naked and impressively hard –arousing him to the point of insanity. He effortlessly shook off the delusion, although he secretly appreciated the effort of the intruder to overpower his will.  
  
Harry felt his boxers being pulled down –freeing his aching cock, and moaned softly as it was engulfed with warmth and wetness. The intruder’s tongue flicked over the head, making it leak pre-come on his balls. He groaned as the intruder fawned him clean –teasingly licking Harry’s pucker in the process. He carefully peeked under the cover –seeing long blond hair covering most of his underbelly, as the intruder’s head bobbed up and down – eagerly trying to make Harry come hard and fast.  
  
One of the intruder’s fingers found Harry’s hole, and carefully entered him –sending an electric jolt towards his cock, as the intruder found his prostate. The intruder slowly caressed it, while he sucked and licked the swelling head.  
  
Harry groaned loudly as his orgasm made him shudder with intense pleasure, pulsing inside the intruder’s mouth, as his seed seeped across his shaft onto his balls.  
  
The intruder cleaned up the mess Harry made, and revealed his face to him – a trail of spunk still visible at the corner of his mouth. _Merlin_ , he was so hot.  
  
“You taste so good, Potter.”  
  
Harry didn’t retorted, but pulled the other man into a sloppy kiss, tasting his own taste on his tongue.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now,” the man said, and he waved his wand, while whispering familiar words. Harry suppressed a snort, as the spell didn’t affect him anymore. “On all fours,” he ordered.  
  
“Yes, Malfoy,” Harry muttered, as he followed his orders. He knew Draco got off at being called by his surname.  
  
“You’re making me so fucking horny, Potter,” Malfoy groaned, as he licked a trail over Harry’s back towards his perineum. Harry’s cock twitched with approval, as Malfoy’s tongue travelled over his arse- cheeks towards his pucker. Harry felt Malfoy’s breath against his hole, and his cock started to rise again.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Malfoy said, huskily. “You like it when my tongue pampers your tight entrance, don’t you? Answer me, Potter.”  
  
“Yes, Malfoy,” Harry said –trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible. However, Malfoy was right. He loved Malfoy’s tongue in his arse –licking and sucking, until he spurted his seed onto the sheets without a single touch. “Lick me, Draco. Fuck me with your tongue,” he added.  
  
Harry realised that he nearly gave away his act, and obediently waited, praying that Malfoy didn’t notice his slip of the tongue. Harry groaned as Malfoy started licking the sensitive area around his hole – feeling a jolt of happiness racing through his body, as Malfoy was clearly unaware of his mistake. Harry firmly grabbed his pillow, and Malfoy’s tongue entered him, fucking him teasingly slow –deliberately avoiding his prostate.  
  
“I know you want to come again, Potter,” Malfoy said. Harry bit his hand –a growl of frustration itching in his throat, which he barely managed to suppress. “I know that you want me to rim your prostate –milking your balls in the process, but it’s my turn now.”  
  
And without a warning Draco slammed into Harry, making him groan with pleasure. The feeling of Draco filling him so perfectly nearly made him spill. Malfoy slowly started to move, and this time Harry’s prostate was getting the attention Harry was craving for.  
  
“You’re so deliciously tight,” Malfoy purred, as he relentlessly fucked Harry into the mattress. Harry smiled broadly as he loved to be taken this merciless. Malfoy’s balls were slapping against his arse-cheeks, and Harry felt his orgasm slowly approaching – the intensity rising with each contact Malfoy’s cock made with his prostate.  
  
“So close, Potter,” Malfoy groaned, while speeding up his movements. Harry wished it would never end, but he knew it would be only a matter of seconds, before their coupling would end. As Harry had predicted—it happened. Malfoy slammed into him one last time, and he heard him shouting his surname, as he spilled deep inside of him. The thought of his lover shooting in his arse, drove Harry over the edge –shooting thick threads of come onto the just changed sheets.  
  
Malfoy carefully slipped out of him and he pulled Harry close.  
  
“I know you won’t remember this in the morning,” Malfoy said, and Harry sensed a tone of sadness in Malfoy’s voice. “I wish you could. Now sleep, Potter, sleep.”  
  
Malfoy waved his wand, mumbling the incantation, as Harry laid his head on Malfoy’s broad chest. Although the spell didn’t work on him, he couldn’t fight his need for sleep anymore, and slowly drifted off...

  
  
~*~

  
  
“Where have you been?” a handsome woman asked sleepily.  
  
“Out for a walk,” Malfoy replied, as he undressed himself.  
  
“It’s past midnight,” the woman exclaimed, while cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“I love walking at midnight,” Malfoy snapped. “Please, go back to sleep, Astoria.”  
  
He leaned in and gave his wife a chaste kiss on the lips. Astoria glared at him, but sighed in defeat, as she turned around , turning her back to her husband.

  
  
~*~

  
  
Harry opened his eyes as he heard the irritating sound of the alarm clock. He grumpily threw it out of the open window, as he looked around. His scent was still present in his nostrils, as his hand felt for a presence – already knowing the outcome.  
  
He hated Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! XXX


End file.
